How Bella Learned To Love Snow
by MrsFacinelliAndLutz
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find the first snowfall of winter. Can Edward convince her that snow isn't all that bad? Of course he can! Edward/Bella. DTE/lemoney. Spoilers for Breaking Dawn. REPOST, layout of 1st post was awful- now fixed!


"_Urgh." Bella said as she looked out of the window of their cottage._

_  
"What?" Edward replied as he joined her._

_  
"It's been snowing, look at it." she answered as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. _

_  
He looked out the window and then looked down at his wife,"You really don't like the snow do you?" Edward asked."No I don't" she replied."Why?" he questioned._

_  
"Because it's wet, and it's cold and…" she said before she trailed off. Edward was looking at her like he did when he was waiting for her to realise something important. "What? What are you looking at me like that for. I can't help hating snow, why do you love it so much?" she asked._

_  
"Bella, my love. The snow isn't cold." He answered._

_  
"Yes it is, look at it…it's all white and cold and…oh…" Bella said as she realised what Edward was meaning. "I'm cold. I'm probably as cold as the snow." She added._

_  
"If not a little more. So… what do you say, shall we?" he said as he motioned at the window."_

_  
Why not." She said as she grabbed his hand."_

_  
You never know, I might make you change your mind about snow." He whispered in her ear._

_  
"Is that a promise?" she whispered looked at her with his intense eyes and she could feel the tingles starting, his look penetrated through her eyes and deep into her soul. He took her hand and led her down the stairs and out into the white blanket that was now covering their surroundings._

_  
"Take your shoes off." He whispered._

_  
"What?" she replied._

_  
"Take them off." he said as he looked down at his own bare feet._

_  
"Anything else you'd like me to take off?" she asked him as she looked at him with her best smouldering look_

_.__"Not yet. I'll let you know when I do." He purred into her ear._

_She sighed slightly as she kicked off her shoes and left them by the door, she turned back to Edward who was already walking through the snow. She watched him taking in the beauty of the wood, letting his bare feet sink into the snow, she took a deep breath and then stepped into the snow. She gasped slightly as she took her first few steps on it, realising that she couldn't feel the coldness of the snow._

_"How does it feel?" Edward asked her._

_"Weird." She answered as she walked over to where he was standing."_

_You'll get used to it. Now come on." He said reaching over to her hand and grabbing it._

_ "It's so quiet. You'd think the others would be out enjoying the snow." She commented as they began to walk."_

_Oh I'm sure they are enjoying it. Just not here." Edward whispered as he leant into Bella. She opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but she didn't get a chance to speak again. Edward had rolled her to the ground before any words came out. _

_She looked up at him and smiled,"Hey, I wasn't quite ready to experience the whole snow all over me thing." she said as she ran her hand through his hair._

_"Well I think you are. Time to take off your top I think." he whispered back._

_"I'll take my top off when you lose yours." She said stopping the hand that was already reaching for her t-shirt._

_"Kiss me first." he whispered seductively in her ear._

_"What?" She answered._

_"Kiss me" He said a little looked at him, her wild eyes focusing solely on Edward, she shot him a dirty look as she unpinned herself and grabbed his arms. She flipped him onto his back and then straddled him,_

_"So does this mean you're going to kiss me?" He questioned._

_"Maybe." She whispered. _

_Edward smiled at her with a look of almost defeat on his face, she was playing this as dirty as he was something that didn't surprise him._

_"Well I guess we're stuck here until you decide to kiss me." He answered as he propped himself smiled at him as she lowered herself so that their faces were centimetres from each others, she leant gently into him and kissed him, his tongue broke through into her mouth as he grabbed a hold of her arms again. In a flash Bella not only found herself back on the snow but topless. _

_"You're not playing fair." she said as he threw her top near one of the trees._

_"But Bella my love, didn't anyone ever tell you life isn't fair." He sighed as she entwined her fingers in his as she whispered in his ear,_

_"So I kissed you and you're shirt is still on." she said._

_"Ah yes it is. A promise is a promise." he replied as he pulled off the black t-shirt he had been wearing. _

_"So what do you say? You ready to lose your jeans yet?" he added shooting her the filthiest look he could muster._

_"Oh I don't know about that." she answered as she gently reached her hand out towards the snow. She ran her hand over the surface of the snow, barely feeling it as she began to push her hand deeper into the snow._

"_Feels good huh?" Edward whispered in her ear. "Almost as good as this" he added as he ran his hand along the top of her jeans. _

"_You are teasing." she said as she pushed his hand away._

_"Me a tease? You must have the wrong person." Edward whispered as he leant into Bella. _

_He grabbed her arms and straddled her with his strong legs pinning her down, then he kissed her firmly on the lips letting his tongue slip through into her mouth. She moaned as his lips left hers, clearly wanting the kiss to continue._

_"Nope I definitely have the right person." she answered. "That was mean." she added._

_"Is it mean if I tell you what I'm going to do?" He questioned._

_"Well… that depends. What do you want to do to me Edward?" she answered._

_"I want to touch you, to make you moan. I want to feel you tense up as my fingers explore you. I want you to kiss me harder than you've ever kissed me before. I want you." he whispered in her ear._

_Bella looked at Edward unable to think of anything to respond with, she could feel herself getting wet already, she looked at him longing for him to continue. _

_"And then I want to remove those oh so too tight jeans and I want to rip those panties off before I make you come with only my tongue." she moaned as he unclasped her bra and tossed it away, he turned back to her with a look of pure passion that could have melted the snow that they were lying on. _

_"So…what next…?" she asked him._

_"Well then I'm going to enter you so hard that you'll be screaming in seconds." he answered, "I'm going to send you so close to the edge that you'll be begging me to be bring you back to reality." he purred into her ear._

_His head moved down and stopped at the nape of her neck, he left a kiss there before moving down and leaving little kisses all over the top half of her body. Bella just lay there as he continued to caress and kiss her body, she smiled softly, every kiss leaving her more and more under his spell. Edward stopped suddenly and looked up at Bella as he undid her jeans. He was met by no opposition and so soon had them off. Edward grinned at her slightly as his hand reached under the panties she was wearing. She moaned slightly as he found her clit and began circling around it."I want to hear you moan, to hear your pleasure as I touch you." he whispered in her ear as his circling got faster. _

_"I want to know how much you're enjoying this." he added. Bella moaned as his fingers left her clit and found her already soaked passage. She arched herself slightly inviting him to explore more. His fingers found their way easily, one, then a second. He set a slow rhythm, feeling her muscles tense as he moved them up and down, a third finger entered as he got a little faster. She moaned loader than she had been planning to as his fingers probed and probed. She pulled him closer their kiss meeting in an intense moment, Edward nudged opened Bella's mouth and his tongue entered as her fingers began running through his hair._

_"Edward…I…this is…" she said in between the kisses. _

_Edward looked up at her as he removed his fingers and he whipped her panties off. Edward's lips left hers and trailed down her body leaving little kisses all over it as he got lower and lower. He stopped as he reached the bottom of her stomach and looked up at her. She met his eyes with an intense longing, he gave her one last look before he buried his head in between her legs. He gently began licking at one of her thighs, stopping just short of her folds. Bella groaned as he once again moved his tongue away, grabbing his hair she moved his head up a little, he looked up and grinned before moving his head back down. He began licking a little faster around her clit, flicking it every so often sending shots of pleasure all over Bella's body. His tongue reached her wet passage and began it's exploration._

"_Fuck…Edward…this…is…" Bella said breathlessly as she began to feel his tongue getting deeper, flicking around inside her, sending little shots of pleasure all over her body. She buried her hands in the snow as he got faster, his tongue moving up and down her soaking wet passage._

_"Edward." she moaned as she felt the pressure building "fuck…Edward this is so good" she added._

_With a few last flicks Bella came hard, screaming Edward's name, he looked up at her, an almost smug look on his face, he moved back up her body, leaving gentle little kisses as he did. Their eyes met as Bella knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer to her. Their lips met in frenzied kiss, neither one had any intention of stopping this anytime soon. Bella moaned as his tongue broke into her mouth gently grazing her teeth before she parted them allowing him full access to her mouth. They parted and Edward's lips traced a line of kisses all the way down her neck, nibbling at it gently, as he whispered._

"_You enjoyed that didn't you." he said._

"_I think I'm going to enjoy the next part even more." she answered looking at him with anticipation._

"_Which part was that?" Edward asked her._

_Bella groaned at him in frustration. He knew exactly what she was referring to he just liked playing games with her. "Edward… I am not playing these games." she told him sternly."Tell me what you want then." Edward purred in her ear._

"_I want you inside me…" Bella said as she reached down to his cock. "I want to feel every inch of you inside me." she added running her finger along it._

_Edward growled at her gently as she nibbled at his lip playfully, Bella let out a soft giggle as she saw the frustration in Edwards eyes. _

_"Bella… I need to be inside you." he whispered. "I need to feel your wetness, feel just how tight you are as I enter you. I need to hear you scream my name as I fuck you harder and harder. I want to come with you at the same time." He said._

"_Well then… what are you waiting for." she asked him seductively. _

_He looked at her as he pushed his way inside her wet passage, she shivered with delight as she felt him going deeper, he pushed against her and then away from her, letting his cock slide up and down her slick passage, he was slow, deliberate, every move designed to send Bella crazy. She growled at him in desperation, wanting the slow, deliberate Edward to disappear and the wild Edward to take over. She pulled him close to her, leaving kisses on his neck as she moved upwards to his lips. Bella pushed up towards Edward as she felt his pace getting faster,_

_"Fuck Bella…your pussy feels good, so tight for me…" Edward said as his thrusting got faster. Bella moaned softly as they moved together, hips grinding together, his fingers found her clit and began rubbing at it furiously as the pace quickened once more. Bella growled as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and flipped him over and onto the ground. She straddled him, grinding her hips into his body as his hands ran up and down her stomach, up to her breasts where he pinched gently at her nipples, teasing them into hardness. She shuddered as he his fingers trailed all around her breasts. She leaned into him as he lifted his head slightly, their lips met in an explosive kiss, tongues broke through to each others mouths, hands roamed all over their bodies, the pace getting faster and faster. Edward flipped Bella back onto the ground and pinned her to the ground once again. His head moved down to her breasts and began licking at them, biting at her nipples as he got close to them. She shivered as his teeth scrapped at her nipples._

"_God…Edward…this is so good. Fuck me Edward, harder Edward, harder…" Bella said as he thrust against her."Bella…" He moaned as she arched her back, letting him fill her. "Bella…come for me Bella. I want to hear you scream." he whispered._

"_Edward…oh…Edward…mmmmm…." Bella moaned._

_She screamed his name as she began to feel the tingles running through her body, her nails dug into her back and she pulled him closer. Edward pulled her up so they were both looking at each other, he pushed his lips against hers, their bodies moving in time with each other, quick, sharp thrusts. After a few more thrusts Bella came, screaming Edward's name. Seconds later Edward came panting Bella's. Edward collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. _

"_The others will be back soon." he said sighing slightly._

"_That's a shame, I was just getting started." Bella said as Edward moved out of her and stood up._

"_Maybe later. We could get Emmett and Rose to look after Nessie." he said raising his eyebrow suggestively._

_Bella lay on the snow as Edward dashed around picking up all the clothes that had been thrown around. Bella laughed as Edward chucked her jeans at her, followed by her top._

"_I have the rest, I'll take it into the house." He said._

_She pulled on her jeans and her t-shirt, stood up and began walking back towards the cottage. As she walked she felt something hitting her on the head, just lightly. She looked up to the sky, small flakes were beginning to fall again. She giggled as the snowflakes hit her nose, her eyelashes and her lips. She was so distracted by the flakes falling down that she didn't see Edward bending down, or scooping some snow into his hand, she didn't even see the snowball leaving his hand and flying over to her. It hit her on the leg, a warning shot of sorts, she looked up and saw Edward grinning at her. "That wasn't nice." she said._

"_Well, you looked like you were on another planet. Thought I'd bring you back down to earth." he answered._

_Bella smiled at him and spoke,_

"_Sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful the snow really is. Come on though, let's get inside. I'm sure the others will be back soon." She said regretfully. As they walked into the cottage Edward threw all the wet clothes into a laundry bin just near the doorway of the kitchen. Bella headed straight to the closet and found something to change into. Edward joined her in the bedroom and they stood looking out of the window at the snow. Bella smiled as she looked out, taking in the beauty of their surroundings._

_"See…I told you I'd change your mind about the snow." Edward whispered._

"_I'm not thoroughly convinced. You may need to just reinforce the positives about snow." She said turning to face faces were mere inches from each other, Bella stared into Edwards eyes, daring him to kiss her again. Edward moved closer to Bella and then they heard the voices of the others coming back. Their laughter chimed across the woods, their conversation light, fun. Bella and Edward met them at the door, Renesmee ran to her mother and placed her hands on Bella's face, showing her the fun she'd had with the others._

_"Well, you look like you had fun." Bella said as she watched them all brushing down their hair and clothes, making sure there was no snow left on them._

"_Yeah you too." Emmett said._

_Bella looked at him unsure what he meant, whether he knew what they had done whilst they had been alone. Edward and Rennesme walked into the house, the others began the walk back to the main house. Emmett approached Bella a little more and revealed something from behind his back._

_"Found this…" Emmett said grinning as he passed Bella the bra that Bella had been wearing. "Glad you had so much fun." He added as he walked away from her.  
_

_Bella grinned as she watched him walking away, knowing that had she been able to she would have been blushing. She turned and walked back to the cottage where Edward and Renesmee were waiting for her silently praying for the next snowfall and the fun that it would bring.  
_


End file.
